The invention relates to an electronic typewriter with a means for positioning the typing member, and to the means for controlling such a positioning means.
Electronic typewriters are known, which are provided with means for positioning the typing member, which are controlled by a program of operating commands of the machine, which make it possible for a plurality of predetermined points on the recording carrier medium to be typed. These machines are generally found to be expensive and require calculations to be worked out or complicated operations to be performed in order to achieve the desired performance. This is found to be worse in the specific case of typing with differential pitch.